


A Trip to Your Heart

by hyunwoo



Series: Tripping to You Verse [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Flight Attendants, M/M, girl!yixing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunwoo/pseuds/hyunwoo
Summary: Chanyeol didn't expect it to become more than a fling, but deep in his heart, he knew he was already whipped.Or in which Baekhyun is so damn hot and cute, that Chanyeol has trouble kissing others lips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm really sorry for the wait but I finally managed to write a sequel for this fic!
> 
> A lot of people asked me for a chaptered fanfic and I'm still struggling with the plot, but I began writing and I guess we're getting somewhere. Don't expect consistent updates tho, I'm still in the process of writing and creating the plot, but I guess things will work out. 
> 
> Please, read the prequel before reading this. As much as this story still makes perfect sense if you haven't read it, some things will probably be confusing. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Thank you <3 

Chanyeol stared at himself in the large full-length mirror of the hotel room; well he would go along with Jongin’s words of describing it as a fucking palace. Chanyeol straightened his tie in frustration, he didn’t want to attend a damn wedding, he just wanted to get on with exploring the club scene and just living it up with his friends; not plastering on a fake smile for the wedding photos for his sister's new husband that he hadn’t even met before. No, Chanyeol wasn’t that reckless, he did care for his sister, but since she got transferred to Hong Kong, he hadn’t had the chance to keep in touch with her. She had her job and he had his essays, he didn’t have too much of spare time to chat with her – well he did have, but he'd rather spend them getting drunk. Well, that’s not the case.

 

“Dude, you look like a penguin," a familiar voice suddenly said almost causing Chanyeol to have a heart attack in the process. He turned to face the door to the bedroom to see Jongin standing there grinning like a maniac; the boy really needed to learn how to knock a door. “You’re even wearing a damn tie.”

 

“Yes Jongin, ties are usually part of a suit.”

 

“Very funny. I still don’t see why your mom won’t let me come to the wedding ceremony; I was getting ready to cry at the happy couple and everything,” Jongin laughed as he placed his hand dramatically over his heart.

 

“You’re fucking lucky that Jongdae and Sehun don't care about it and aren’t going either to keep you company. Also, my mom is letting me bring you to the reception afterward, she thinks you’re a pervert.” Chanyeol replied and he straightened his tie for the millionth fucking time.

 

“Well, that tells her much more about you than me,” Jongin mumbled, grinning and sitting on the bed. "You need me to tell her that we met at a BDSM clu--"

 

"Shut up."

 

"Whatever. So, that's not why I'm here. Jongdae was looking up at the internet and he found a club we could hit on after the party," Jongin said, leaning on his elbows. “Volar or Dizzi, I don’t know which one they’ll choose, tho.”

 

Chanyeol was busy styling his hair and didn't spare Jongin a glance.

"Uh, I guess we could go after the party. I could use a boy toy tonight."

 

Boytoy. Chanyeol couldn’t deny that he would rather fuck a certain air steward rather than some boy intent on meeting his every need. His memorable session in the plane bathroom was still very much at the forefront of Chanyeol’s mind even though it had been two days ago. He still hadn’t called Baekhyun and he was well aware that he only had three more days to actually call him before he left for whatever destination that the airline was having him fly to next. Chanyeol sighed and sat on the edge of the bed before fishing his phone from out of his jacket pocket, checking his contact and smiling at the memory of those beautiful smoky eyes.

 

“You need to call him, man; you’re sure as hell missing out if you don’t," Jongin said as soon as he noticed Chanyeol staring at his contacts list. “You never know; he could be your soulmate.”

 

“Shut up, Jongin.” Chanyeol laughed, punching his best friend on the shoulder playfully. "I’ve known the guy for the whole of an hour, I know more about his dick than I do about his personality, he could be a fucking serial killer for all I know.”

 

“I don’t think they employ serial killers as air stewards,” Jongin replied seriously.

 

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows. “I was joking.”

 

“I know that. But seriously, call the guy even if it’s just to hook up. You could invite him to go clubbing with us." Jongin replied as he stared at Chanyeol's cell phone, silently telling him to make the damn call before he spontaneously combusted or some stupid shit like that. Chanyeol watched as Jongin headed back towards the bedroom door, a spring in his step.

 

“Where are you going?” Chanyeol questioned.

 

“Me, Dae and Sehun are getting ready to ask for all the food we can eat on your bill right after you leave," Jongin smirked. "We need to find something to occupy ourselves whilst everyone’s getting all teary at the wedding and food is a great distraction. The receptions at seven right? We’re meeting you at the old theater for the party?”

 

“Yep, seven tonight,” Chanyeol responded as Jongin stood in the doorway.

 

“Don’t cry at the wedding too much Chanyeolie," Jongin said as he left Chanyeol’s bedroom; not before making a cell phone gesture with his hand causing him to roll his eyes. "Call him," he mouthed, closing the door.

 

Chanyeol rolled his cell phone distractedly in his hand as he weighed up the options of what he was about to do; if he didn’t call Baekhyun then there was always going to be the nagging possibility in the back of Chanyeol’s mind of what could have been, and if he did call him he ultimately knew that he was going to get a good fuck out of it all if nothing else. Chanyeol mentally cursed himself at the hesitation that he had been feeling. He was Park Chanyeol after all, he wasn’t some sort of pansy when it came to hooking up with guys that he wanted. Throughout his entire life he had managed to get who and what he wanted; and right now, he wanted Baekhyun. Chanyeol hit the call button, holding his breath as he heard the annoying dial tone ringing monotonously in his ears, fucking answer the damn phone.

 

“ _Hi?_ ” a voice on the other end suddenly questioned as if he had heard Chanyeol’s mental cursing. He grinned into the cell phone as he recognized the soft laced voice coming back at him.

 

“Hey, Baekhyun it's Chanyeol… You know, the guy from the plane.” Chanyeol responded, realizing just how lame he actually sounded. The guy from the plane? He might as well have just said the guy who fucked you in the ass and made you scream. He instantly heard Baekhyun chuckle on the other end of the phone, a giggly sort of breathy noise that made Chanyeol just want to do unspeakably dirty things to him, he couldn’t deny the fact that he was horny once again.

 

“ _You called,_ ” Baekhyun stated, the happiness evident in his tone of voice laced with surprise. Chanyeol smirked to himself; did Baekhyun seriously think that he wasn’t going to get in touch? “  _I’m glad you called,_ " He continued shyly and Chanyeol could just imagine him now; Baekhyun sat in some dingy motel room with his come fuck me eyes widened in surprise as he clutched at the cell phone with his delicate and skilled hands.

 

“What are you doing tonight?”

 

“ _Tonight?_ ”

 

“Yeah, tonight," Chanyeol laughed. “I’m at a wedding reception tonight and I want to see you.”

 

“I _don’t have the clothes to come to a wedding reception Chanyeol,_ " Baekhyun chuckled causing Chanyeol to smile.

 

“No, I'm getting away early and we could, you know, hook up or something," Chanyeol suggested. “I'm going to hit some club with my friends if you'd like to come. The reception is going to be at the Cultural Centre. The one in Tsim Sha Tsui, where the Kwoloon Stations was," he continued.

 

“ _Okay yeah, I’m pretty sure I know where that is. Besides being a landmark, I think I sang at that theater when I was in the choir club a few years ago. The theater is very beautiful_ ," he mused, more to himself than anything.

 

“You sing?” Chanyeol questioned, instantly wanting to know more about the man that he knew so little about and was arranging to meet up with.

 

“ _Only recreationally, I did go to music school, though_.”

 

“That makes sense.”

 

“ _What’s that supposed to mean?_ ” Baekhyun laughed, the infectious sound instantly making Chanyeol break out into a grin once again. This guy would be the death of him.

 

“Oh, you know. Your moans were very pretty when you were bouncing on my cock,” Chanyeol laughed airly. "It just made a lot of sense that you sang."

 

“ _Hey! Don't say things like that,_ " Baekhyun cutely replied. " _I get all hot and bothered,_ " he confessed and Chanyeol couldn’t help but relive the events of the flight within his mind. Hell, he hadn’t managed to get it out of his mind ever since it had happened. He could feel his suit pants beginning to tighten around his crotch as the recent memories began to overflow his thoughts once again.

 

Chanyeol could hear Baekhyun's heavy breathing but didn’t want to end up getting a boner right now, not before he was due to attend his sister's wedding. This was definitely not the right time in which to indulge in his own sexual fantasies. Jongin would never let him live it down if he was caught beating one off just before attending the loving and meaningful ceremony that he was due to be at in any minute. As if on cue, the sound of his mother’s excited voice and her knocking on the door fished him out of dreamland. Chanyeol sighed into the phone, wanting nothing more than to just continue talking to Baekhyun for the remainder of the day rather than sit through the damn wedding that he didn’t even want to go to.

 

“ _Sounds like you’re needed_ ,” Baekhyun said on the other end of the phone, obviously hearing Chanyeol’s mothers callings.

 

“Yeah, duty calls," He grumbled. “Sitting through a wedding ceremony is not my idea of fun.”

 

“ _Hm, I think I have a pretty good idea of what your idea of fun is_.”

 

Fucking hell.

 

“Listen, I’ve really got to go now. But I'll text you okay?” Chanyeol questioned, cutting the conversation short before he really did pop a raging boner. "I guess I'm only getting away from the reception after nine or ten."

 

“ _Okay. I’ll see you later then. I’m looking forward to it,_ ” Baekhyun replied, his voice dropping several octaves which made Chanyeol want to crawl through the fucking telephone and fuck him into the mattress. "  _Uh, mind if I bring a friend with me? Our schedules kind of met and he's here in Hong Kong for two nights_."

 

"Yeah, sure. Bring them too," Chanyeol agreed and right after that said goodbye. He tossed his phone next to him before hauling himself up from the sumptuous bed as his mother continued to shout at him at, stating that if he made her late for her daughters damn wedding she would kill him. Chanyeol hurried out of the room and as soon as he exited the bedroom, he ran straight into Jongin, Jongdae, and Sehun who were stood there waiting to find out what had happened with his phone call. Chanyeol had never known more nosy fuckers in his entire life.

 

“So? How’d it go?” Jongin questioned, bouncing on his heels in expectancy. He had always reminded Chanyeol of a child who was waiting impatiently for candy. “You going to fuck him again?”

 

“What Jongin is trying to say, is did you call Baekhyun?” Sehun said rolling his eyes as he leaned against the doorframe casually.

 

“Yes, I called him. I’m meeting him tonight at the plaza outside the theater.”

 

“You’re meeting him during your sister's wedding reception? Dude that’s cold," Jongdae said, unable to hide the smirk that was creeping across his lips. Chanyeol shrugged, he didn’t particularly care.

 

"Park Chanyeol! I swear to god! Let's go!” his mother's voice suddenly rang out once again, her voice echoing off down the corridor.

 

“Sorry guys got to go," Chanyeol said rolling his eyes dramatically. “See you later though and don’t be fucking late okay. I need you guys at the reception to keep me sane from the rest of my damn family.”

 

“Go. Watch your sister get married and get all snotty nosed,” Jongin said grinning like a maniac.

 

“Chanyeol!”

 

“God! I’m coming, mom!” Chanyeol shouted back.

 

***

 

The wedding had gone just as Chanyeol had expected, the majority of his family had been in tears at just how beautiful the church all was, how pretty Yura's designer dress was, how princess-like she looked with all the layers and layers of immaculate white silk and pink lipstick. Chanyeol was happy for his sister, he really was, but he couldn't feeling his ass numb from sitting in the church pews for too damn long. Chanyeol wasn’t a cold hearted guy by any means but weddings just didn’t do anything for him, especially when they involved his sister marrying some guy that he knew practically nothing about. The only thing that he could honestly say that had come well from this day was the fact that there was a free bar at the theater in which the reception was being held; that and the fact that he was going to meet with Baekhyun soon. Chanyeol had been compulsively checking his watch for the past hour, the time seeming to drag on as it inevitably did whenever he was waiting impatiently for something good to happen.

 

5:03 pm

To: Baekhyun (hot ass steward)

hi! I'm leaving the wedding and heading to the reception now. can we meet at nine? ^ - ^

 

5:08 pm

From: Baekhyun (hot ass steward)

hey chanyeol（≧∇≦）

yes i guess 9 is alright see you later *\\(^o^)/*

 

5:09 pm

From: Baekhyun (hot ass steward)

where r we going tho? should i dress nice or...?

 

5:09 pm

To: Baekhyun (hot ass steward)

we r going clubbing at the volar i guess go dressed nice

 

5:12 pm

From: Baekhyun (hot ass steward)

alright

 

It was only eight in the evening and Chanyeol still had an entire hour to wait until Baekhyun showed up; if he even decided to come at all. The steward had seemed more than keen to hook up once again but that didn’t stop the doubts from creeping into Chanyeol’s mind, everything had gone far too perfectly and he couldn’t help but expect something to go wrong. Chanyeol took a large gulp of his beer, feeling the liquor begin to dull his senses; he had promised himself that he wouldn’t end up getting drunk off his ass for his meeting with Baekhyun but that had all gone to hell with the lure of the free bar. Chanyeol wasn’t quite at the stage of being completely inebriated just yet; however, he was beginning to feel particularly merry as his coordination was slowly falling away from him with each pull of the beer. Chanyeol grinned as he noticed Jongin, Jongdae, and Sehun making their way over to him through the mass of his relatives that had probably had one sherry too many; he couldn’t help but laugh as Sehun was suddenly accosted by his randy old aunt that insisted that he danced with her.

 

“Man, you’re going to end up plastered for your date," Jongin chuckled as he took Chanyeol’s beer from out of his hand and took a long pull on it himself. “You don’t want to end up puking all over the guy.”

 

“Jongin I’m not drunk, and besides it’s not a date.”

 

“You arranged to meet the guy at a certain time and place – it’s a date," Jongin concluded causing Chanyeol to roll his eyes. He had never considered the possibility that this was going to be a date; he didn’t do dates, he would much rather just skip to the fucking. And people don't bring their friends to dates. Yeah, it was definitely not a date. However, he still couldn’t ignore the burning fact that he did want to get to know Baekhyun better, and the fucking was inevitable really.

 

“I still can’t believe that you are skipping out on your sister wedding reception," Jongdae laughed heartily.

 

“She probably won’t even notice," Chanyeol replied as he looked over to where his sister was currently hugging and receiving compliments from relatives. “She's too busy being... Happy."

 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you guys something amazing," Jongdae suddenly said smiling. "I kind of met this girl back at the hotel... Yiyin. She's hot and Chinese and funny and coincidentally the hostess of Volar. She promised that we would be VIP tonight if I bought her a drink."

 

"It looks like you also got a date," Jongin smirked, elbowing Jongdae's stomach. "You gonna fuck her?"

 

"Can you stop with that? All you think about is sex!" Jongdae rolled his eyes, playfully shoving Jongin away. "She's hot, though. I wouldn't mind fucking her if she wanted me to."

 

"See? You want to bang her!" Jongin shamelessly replied, winking at his friend. "Hey, where did Sehu--"

 

The group was suddenly interrupted by the very said man careering over to them breathlessly, trying in vain to hide behind Jongdae which was immediately a lost cause as he was clearly much taller than him.

 

“Fucking hell, Chanyeol! Your aunt won’t leave me alone," the younger complaint.

 

“I think she has a thing for tall guys that look like bad boys,” Chanyeol teased as he grabbed his beer.

 

“Well tell her to go away; she’s too old for me!”

 

“Sehun, don’t be so insensitive; even older women needs to get some cock once in a while," Jongin joked.

 

“Yeah, well she’s not getting mine. If she fucks anything like she dances there would be nothing left of me. The woman’s a maneater.”

 

Chanyeol faked a puke sound. “Oh my god, this is my aunt we’re talking about here. Sexual exploits and family members should not be in the same sentence ever!”

 

“I agree," Jongdae reasoned. “Can you guys just stop?”

 

“Thanks, Dae,” Chanyeol thanked, trying desperately to get the image of her aunt having sex out of his head.

 

“Poor Chanyeolie, there’s nothing like the thought of a woman to make you lose your stamina," Jongin said as he slung his arm around Chanyeol’s shoulders and kissed his temple.

 

“I have plenty of stamina, thank you very much. I just don’t want to talk about my family member’s sex drives.”

 

“But…”

 

“Conversation terminated!” Chanyeol exclaimed defiantly causing Jongin, Sehun, and Jongdae to burst into hysterical laughter which he couldn’t help but join in with. Chanyeol casually glanced at his watch once again which didn’t go unnoticed by Jongin who snorted in amusement and clinked his beer bottle against Chanyeol’s.

 

“You’re so whipped.”

 

***

 

When nine finally came rolling around, Chanyeol was stood in the lobby of the theater in front of one of the old mirrors, checking his appearance in the reflection and ruffling his hair up so that it resembled having some kind of style. His friends were surprisingly quiet due to the amount of alcohol they had already ingested, and Chanyeol couldn't be more thankful for that. They decided to wait a few minutes, Chanyeol claiming that he preferred not to seem too eager to see Baekhyun again even if his mind and body was screaming at him to just fucking run out of the building and to the plaza to see if he had actually turned up. Chanyeol took off his jacket and casually unbuttoned the first button of his white dress shirt, also unknotting of his tie. He was trying to appear more casual and noticed that his friends did pretty much the same. Chanyeol grinned at his own reflection before he made his way out of the theater and across the courtyard. The sky was dark as the stars sparkled over Hong Kong's skyline and Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile as he instantly noticed three figures sat on the stone around the flowing fountain.

 

Baekhyun looked like every gorgeous guy that Chanyeol had ever seen in his life rolled into one. He was sat with his legs crossed, wearing a black dress shirt and fucking tight jeans. He watched as Baekhyun laughed with the stranger, his pretty hands moving around as he excitedly talked to his friends and Chanyeol could only think how absolutely gorgeous Baekhyun was. The glow of the lights from deep within the sparkling fountain was framing his body perfectly as he laughed without a care in the world. He looked so different to when he was in his uniform, and Chanyeol had found that inexplicably hot, but seeing Baekhyun look so relaxed and natural was something else entirely. He couldn’t even begin to explain the feelings that were rushing throughout his body as he just watched Baekhyun subtly; half of him just wanted to fucking run over there and rip his clothes off in a flurry of lust and passion, kiss his lush lips until they tingled; however the other half of him knew that he needed to play it cool. There was more to Chanyeol than just sex; even though that was undeniably a huge part of his focus, Chanyeol wasn't like Jongin who only liked to fuck and never called the day after. Chanyeol wasn't exactly a fan of stable relationships, only have dated seriously and exclusively one guy his whole life, but he wasn't averted to the idea of a relationship. If the sex was good and the person interesting, why not?

 

Chanyeol walked over towards where Baekhyun was still sitting on the white stone, grinning widely as he noticed him approaching.

 

“Wow, should I have rented a tux?” Baekhyun joked as he ran his index finger down Chanyeol’s dress shirt slowly, tugging on the buttons slightly which caused Chanyeol to smile. “I feel very underdressed.”

 

“Sister's wedding, my mother insisted I looked presentable," Chanyeol replied as he gestured half-heartedly to the tuxedo that he was still wearing. He would much rather be wearing just some simple jeans and a t-shirt. “Hence the tux," he continued.

 

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I think you look hot in it. You look like a true gentleman… " Baekhyun smirked.

 

“I’m definitely not a gentleman.”

 

“Hm, I can vaguely recall that fact,” Baekhyun winked, subtly referring to the memorable encounter that he had had with Chanyeol in the plane bathroom. And suddenly he remembered that Baekhyun's friend was right beside then, hearing their flirting with a scowl. Not only him, but Jongin, Jongdae e Sehun shared the same expression.

 

"Uh, I forgot you were here," Baekhyun smiled sheepishly, looking over the group. Chanyeol noticed the guy; one with black hair, big eyes, and plump heart-shaped lips. Overall, he was cute, but at the same a little scary and unfriendly. "Oh, this is Kyungsoo, he's been my friend ever since Korea Airlines hired me."

 

"Hi," the guy greeted, eyeing Chanyeol from head to toe. "I suppose you're Chanyeol."

 

"Yeah, and I'm Jongin. Nice to meet you, pretty thing," Jongin promptly answered, stepping into Kyungsoo's personal space. Kyungsoo clearly flinched away, taken aback by Jongin's bluntness and Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

 

"As you probably noticed this is Jongin," the taller pointed. "And this is Jongdae and Sehun. They're less embarrassing than this one, which automatically makes them better friends."

 

Sehun and Jongdae waved, smiling.

 

“Uh, where are we going?”Baekhyun asked as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his fucking tight jeans, the shyness radiating from him once again. Chanyeol still couldn’t believe how he could go from being cocky and sure of himself one minute to blushing profusely the next. It was adorable. It was more than clear to Chanyeol that Baekhyun was obviously nervous about their meeting, and hell Chanyeol couldn’t deny the fact that he was too. Actually spending time with someone was far different that just simply fucking them in his opinion and he really didn’t know what to expect.

 

“Volar,” Chanyeol replied causing Baekhyun to smile and nod awkwardly as the group tried to walk down the street, passing the ornate buildings that were surrounding them as the night began to set in comfortably, instantly making Chanyeol feel at ease; something that he hadn’t felt with another person for a hell of a long time, and he liked it. Fucking this guy was one thing but Chanyeol couldn’t be falling for him, he was a stranger. However, he couldn’t deny the pull in his chest and the feeling deep in the pit of his stomach that was screaming at him relentlessly. He had never met anyone like Baekhyun before in his life, and so far he seriously liked everything that he had seen and found out; everything about the steward made him want to find out more. Chanyeol wanted to lay the brunette down on his sumptuous bed and just worship every inch of his body, make him scream and writhe in pleasure underneath his skilled hands; however, he also wanted to hold hands and cuddle until they fell asleep.

 

Well, he was truly whipped indeed.

  
  



End file.
